


Look Over Your Shoulder

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Ready For The Siege [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can laugh about it now, believe that everything works out.<br/> Be careful how you lick your wounds, believe that change is coming soon.</p><p> </p><p>Incorporates the prompt <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/1854.html?thread=120382#t120382">I want Loki to fingerfuck Natasha while grabbing her from behind, maybe by the neck.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Over Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be one long, sprawling story. Because it was too difficult for me to maintain coherence, I split it into a series of shorter stories. That makes it easier to manage the overarching plot thread, but also means this lead-in story is a bit short.
> 
>  
> 
> Title, series title, summary and epigraph from "The Royal We" by Silversun Pickups.

How many ways do you wanna die?

To feel safe again look over your shoulder.

Very carefully look over your shoulder.

\- "The Royal We" by Silversun Pickups

Loki held Natasha by the throat, stretching her body precariously over the edge of an open elevator shaft. Her red hair had come loose when she had struggled, and her hands and feet were now bound by magic cords and hooked onto a chain; she was sure that this precarious balance was to unsettle her, to prove how much more power he had over her. She was only too aware of it, and some small part of her quailed at the situation. Natasha was supposed to be better than this, trained in observation and hand to hand. It shouldn't have been this easy to overpower her.

Loki's other hand snaked down her abdomen and unzipped her jeans. When she struggled, his hand tightened around her throat, compressing her trachea just enough to be a warning. She released some of the tension in her body, and the grip on her neck loosened.

"You thought you were very clever, didn't you?" Loki murmured into her ear. His free hand yanked out her shirt from beneath her jeans, fingers skimming across her belly. Natasha couldn't help but tighten her abdomen, making him chuckle. His breath was warm by her ear, and he was wrapped tightly around her body in a parody of a lover's embrace. It made her only more aware of how tiny she was in comparison to him, his gangling limbs holding her fast. "I won't hurt you. I _could,_ but where's the fun in that?"

"What do you want?" Natasha spit out through grit teeth.

Natasha jerked when his fingers slid beneath the edge of her panties. She hadn't dressed for combat or a mission, just a regular shirt and jeans to do some errands around one of her safe houses. She would have to give this up as a lost cause, this location compromised. That was too bad; she had liked this house and the persona that had gone along with it. Marie had been a young and carefree girl, and it was a nice change of pace for Natasha.

Loki bit her earlobe and laughed at her reaction. "I want you to know I've bested you. That I am a god you cannot defeat."

She couldn't help but struggle again, but froze when he squeezed the hand around her throat and pushed his other hand between her legs. There was a soft choking sound, but this wasn't fear. She had to tamp down on her instincts, think rationally and assess the situation. She was bound tightly, and odds were good Loki would swing her out over the edge of the empty shaft if he was bored with her. If given enough time, she could probably work herself free of this trap. Probably.

"You fight the inevitable." Natasha didn't deign that with a reply; she had to conserve oxygen, since Loki wasn't relinquishing his hold on her throat. "I rather like that. Spirit is such a rare thing in a pretty plaything."

He bent her further over the edge of the shaft, the angle pressing her trachea right into the webbing between his thumb and forefinger now. Loki's other fingers stroked the flesh between her thighs, and she could feel an erection digging into her rear. She wiggled again as a test, and it definitely caused his cock to jerk. She didn't think it was the idea of rape that got Loki hard; he wanted to be noticed, wanted to be important. While he would manipulate and didn't believe magical coercion beneath him, he wasn't prone to physical violence. It was far more likely that in struggling, Natasha rubbed herself enticingly along his torso and groin. It practically did all the dry humping work for him. She tried to suck in a breath, her lungs on fire, and he finally seemed to understand that she needed air.

Loki kept his lips next to her ear, his breathing harsh as he worked his fingers into her. She was dry initially, body too tight for him to get a proper grip. After a moment's consideration, he brought his fingers up to her mouth. "Give them a little moisture, hm? That will make it better for you."

"Why should I help you?" she asked, her voice breathier sounding than she would have liked.

Tracing her lips with a fingertip, Loki chuckled. "So eager to make me hurt you?" He ran his nails along the column of her throat, reminding her of how her body was poised. "I just want to play a little."

Fine, then. She didn't have too many choices open to her with this position, and she would have to wait until she had a tactical advantage. Opening her lips slowly, Natasha took two of his fingers into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she gently curled her tongue over the sensitive pads of his fingers. Loki liked that sensation, grinding his hips against her backside. After a minute or so, he brought his hand back to her groin, this time finding her clit easily. She made a choked sound, making Loki nip at her earlobe a bit. "See?" he crooned. "Far more pleasing this way."

Loki flicked his fingers back and forth, licking at her ear and keeping a tight hold on her. "I didn't think you were important before," he said, his voice a low growl. "My mistake, one I won't make again. But you're a tasty little treat, aren't you? Just right, fitting so neatly into my hands." He slid his fingers into her sheath, feeling her start to grow moist to the touch. "Oh, lovely," he purred, unable to hide the menace in his tone. Starting to pump his fingers, he shifted his other hand from her throat to grasp a fistful of her hair.

Natasha didn't quite hide the groan of pleasure. He had unknowingly hit so many of her personal kinks that she couldn't help but get wet at his touch, even if she couldn't stand what he stood for. If he thought he had reduced her to a pile of nerve endings, it was far more likely that he would give something away. He had to have stalked her for a reason, and she would have to puzzle it out later.

A tilt of her hips into his hand had him chuckling and plunging his fingers deeper into her, curling and twisting them to make her gasp and sigh. "Was it this easy, then? Did they just take you out of your comfort zone, bend you over and fuck you into compliance?" Loki licked the back of her neck and bit down gently on the corded muscle. "No, I think it was far from that simple. So few things are that simple, really. Political minefields abound, and you're no different, are you?" Another bite as she gasped and writhed in his hands, clenching down around his fingers with a whine. "Did they ask you to be honor guard, then? Will you ride by Lady Sif's side, pretending to be a Valkyrie? Will you swallow their lies whole, believe that their cause is just?"

"I don't," she began, twisting her voice into a helpless whine. Loki slipped a third finger into her, stretching her, the edge of his palm rubbing against her clit. Natasha moaned and twisted in his grasp slightly, hips bucking. "I don't know what you're talking about," she tried again, moaning.

"Liar," Loki growled, biting down hard on the curve of her shoulder. "You _will_ be part of the guard, because of that silly mortal chit Thor thinks he loves. Maybe Sif makes her feel uncomfortable? Thor's lady love is no warrior, not like you are." He moved faster inside of her, making Natasha arch her back and cry out in pleasure. "Mmm. Like that, did you? Shall I do it again, then?"

"Y-Yes," Natasha choked out, twisting in his arms.

Loki chuckled again, rutting against her backside as he fucked her with his fingers, whispering all the while. He told her how tight and slick she felt around his fingers, how she would feel around his cock, that he wanted her to take it all and then some. Natasha closed her eyes and separated her conscious mind from the physical pleasure, feeling her slicked passage tighten as she approached orgasm.

Just before she came, Loki did. He bit her shoulder when he did, muffling his own strangled cry of release. Withdrawing his fingers, he sucked on them noisily by her ear. Natasha allowed herself a desperate whimper of frustration, which made him laugh breathlessly. "Oh, perhaps I'll let you live after all."

He left her bound on the floor, and it took nearly a half hour to wriggle her wrists free. By that time, the high from the near-orgasm was gone and the frustration had kicked into high gear. She knew more now than before, but there were still far too many questions left to ask before she would be able to tell what Loki was up to.

Time to get to work.

The End


End file.
